Words in the Night
by Nerdqueen394
Summary: When Chat meets Marinette one night in the park, he decides to get to know her. But when one meeting in the dark turns to many nighttime chats, can this black cat figure out who his heart belongs to? And will he be able to keep his identity a secret? THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AS THE AUTHOR HAS NO MORE IDEAS. IF ANY OF YOU WISH TO COMPLETE IT OR GIVE IDEAS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I know, this is a bit cliche, but I always liked the idea of Chat going to Marinette for help and falling for her. Either way, here's chapter one!_

 **A MEETING IN THE PARK**

Adrien had had enough. Once again, after a long day of doing everything expected of him, his father refused to come have dinner, saying that he was "To busy" for such trifles. As if having dinner with your only son was bothersome.

Grumbling, Adrien went upstairs to his bedroom after the quiet, boring dinner. He slammed his door behind him, the loud noise echoing throughout the empty house. He flopped down on his bed, letting a loud sigh escape his lips as he did so.

Plagg hovered nearby, gazing at his human companion. Despite stating that all he cared about was cheese, Plagg did actually care the boy, at least, he cared for him from time to time. Now was one of those times. He began trying to think of a way to cheer Adrien, then, an idea hit him.

"Hey, Adrien, why don't we transform and go around the city?"

Adrien perked up immediately, sitting up in the bed. He smiled.

"That sounds great! Plagg! _Transform!"_

The small black Kwami was sucked into Adriens white ring, turning it pitch black.

It was a good thing no one in the house ever went to check on Adrien. If they did, they would have seen nothing except an empty room, open window, and a black spandex clad teen leaping over the wall.

Jumping around Paris, Chat reveled in the cool night air that brushed across his face.

Laughing and hooting with joy, Chat ended his rooftop escapade by landing atop a tree in the park he often had photoshoots in.

Before he could continue jumping around, a loud exasperated growl shattered the still night air.

Turning his head to see what was going on, Chat saw Marinette, sitting on a bench nearby, chewing the end of a pencil as she stared at a pad of paper. Her eyes were focused, and her brows were crossed in frustration.

Suddenly, Marinette slammed her pencil down next her, ripping the paper out of her notebook and crumpleing it into a ball.

"Gah! Why can't I think of anything!"

Marinette continued growling as she scribbled furiously on the next piece of paper.

Chat laughed inwardly, he had never seen Marinette so angey, at least, he hadn't seen her act this way when he was Adrien. It was pretty strange. Marinette blushed and stuttered around his civilian self, but was sassy and cocky around his alter ego.

Chat frowned, mabye she didn't like his civilian self, but why act so familiar with him as Chat?

Then, Chat grinned, mabye he could use this moment to get to know Marinette, they barely spoke otherwise. It would be fun to get to know her.

"Hello Princess, why are you doing out ere alone on such a purrfect night?"

Marinette jumped, startled at the voice now speaking to her in the darkness. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny Chat, I'm trying to create some new designs, question is, what are you doing out here by yourself? I'm hoping you're not stalking me."

Chat laughed at her comeback.

"No Princess, just some nice night air to clear my head, May I see your designs?"

Chat had seen Marinettes hand stitched hat, and figured she must like designing lots of clothes, and based off of what he had seen, her designs must be great.

Marinette grumbled, "Sure, but they're not much to look at, I can't seem to think of anything good tonight."

Marinette handed Chat the not book and he began flipping through it.

He gazed in awe at the wonderful clothing ideas that covered almost each and every page.

"Are you kidding me!" He exclaimed, "These are amazing!"

Marinette laughed. "Oh really?" she teased, "And what would the great Chat Noir know about fashion?"

Chat chuckled, "More than you know Princess, more than you know..." He trailed off and Marinette looked at him questionably. "But that's enough about me, how long have you been designing?"

Marinettes face perked up.

"Since I was about five, I guess. My parents brought me to one of Gabriel's fashion shows and I really liked the clothing articles, I thought it would be fun to make my own."

Chat laughed as he imagined little Marinette staring in wonder at his father's fashion show and hurrying homme afterwards to draw and design her own clothes.

He decided to use the moment to his advantage.

"So, Princess, what's your opinion on the Agreste's?"

All the blood in Marinettes face drained away, save for her cheeks which were a deep crimson color.

"W-well, um, ah, I-I know t-the son, A-Adrien."

He knew it. She didn't like him. Why else would she be uncomfortable talking about him!

"I see, and what's your opinion of him?"

Chat braced himself to be shot down.

"W-well, um, he, he's r-really sweet a-and nice," Marinette sighed, "I just wish I could be myself around him and stop stuttering."

Wait, she didn't hate him? Chat grinned.

"Are you shy around him Princess?"

"Yeah.." Marinette frowned, "I really wish I wasn't though."

Chat chuckled.

"And why aren't you shy around me Princess?"

"You're Chat Noir."

Chat faltered.

"Why would you be shy around someone you know, but perfectly normal around a superhero?"

Marinette grinned.

"I guess you're just charismatic enough for me to feel comfortable around you, it's as if I already know you!"

This really surprised Chat. She felt comfortable around him?

"Do you, er, do you like my company?"

Marinette laughed.

"Of course yous silly kitty!"

Chat blushed.

"Its just well, the people I know don't generally enjoy being around me, they find it bothersome to waste their time with me. Ladybug enjoys being with me, which is one reason I like her so much." Chat grinned sheepishly. "I hope that wasn't to personal for you, I'm sorry I bothered you with all my drama."

Marinette gasped, then hugged him.

"Dont worry Chat, it doesn't bother me. And you know what? You can add me to the list of people who enjoy being with you, it's been a pleasure!"

Chat smiled at her kindness, it was fun getting to know Marinette, she seemed really nice when she wasn't a stuttering, blushing mess.

A bell nearby chimed 7:00.

"Oops, sorry, got to go Chat, my parents will want me home soon."

Marinette hugged him one last time, then ran off, leaving her notebook behind.

Chat noticed it and called out to Marinette, "Wait! You forgot something!" He yelled. But it was too late, she was already gone.

Chat smiled. "Guess I'll have to return this to her tomorrow, huh?"

Chat picked up the notebook and bounded across Paris all the way back home, thoughts of Marinettes bright eyes and shining smile burned in his mind the whole way back.

 _Note: There you go guys, the first chapter. If I can keep this story going I hope to have at least 10 chapters, but that's not a promise. Thanks for reading this story everybody!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Not much to say except that with the Christmas season on its way I may be very busy. This means chapters may come a bit later then promised. Sorry! I'll try to to get them up during any free time I get. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!_

 **A CONVERSATION ON THE ROOF**

Adrien wriggled in his desk, excited to see Marinettes face when he appeared on her rooftop tonight with her notebook.

His excitement grew when he saw Marinette walk through the door. He had no idea why, but knowing that Marinette didn't hate him relieved him of a lot of stress.

"Good Morning Marinette!" Adrien was incredibly cheerful when he greeted her. Which of course sent Marinette into a fit of stutters.

"G-g-good m-morning, eh, ah, A-adrian!" Marinette blushed deeply, but smiled all the same.

Hmmm... if he wanted to get to know her as Adrien, he'd have to fix that stutter. All in good time though.

The school day continued like that. Adrien would be a little more attentive and polite than usual to Marinette, and in return, Marinette would turn a shade even more red then before, her stuttering continuing until she couldn't even speak. But despite the whole awkward mess, Adrien could see Marinettes smile grow.

After school, Nino insisted on walking with Adrien on his way home.

"Dude! You sure were acting different around Marinette today, haahh?" Nino nudged his ribs, a teasing smile in his face.

Adrien chuckled softly and moved Nino' s elbow away.

"Its not like that Nino,I just wanted to get to know her, she's so shy, I barely know her."

Nino looked at Adrien, an air of cockiness in his laughing eyes.

"If that's all it is dude!"

The two boys shoved eachother around softly, laughing all the way to Adrien's house.

For Adrien, nighttime couldn't have come any later.

He rushed through his homework and dinner, heading up to his room, waiting for 7:30 to roll around. 7:30, because that was what Marinettes school night curfew was.

When 7:30 finally did come, Adrien, ecstatically, called out to Plagg. "Plagg! _Transform!"_

Grumbling about using power irresponsibly, Plagg was sucked into the ring, transforming Adrien Agreste into the superhero, Chat Noir.

Leaping and bounding across Paris, Chat jumped onto the roof of Marinette's home. He slid down the rooklf onto a balcony below. There, Chat saw a little trap door. He bent down to k ock on it, notebook in hand, when he saw it moving on it's own.

Quickly, Chat jumped back up onto the roof, safe from gazing eyes, he blended in with the shadows.

Coming up the ladder and onto the balcony was Marinette. And she looked pretty annoyed.

"Where on earth could my notebook be?", she grumbled.

Marinette was looking under boxes, atop them, and around. She was also checking all the nooks and crannies. Marinette looked severally put out when she couldn't find it. Before she could go back down the tap door, a hand waved the notebook in front of her face.

"Good evening Princess." A sly Chat Noir slinked off the roof, chuckling at Marinettes surprised and horrified look.

"What on EARTH are YOU doing here!", Marinette squeaked.

Chat laughed. "I came to return this, should we see if it truly belongs to the Princess? If so, the Prince gives her his full permission to kiss the the handsome man, moi, who found it as she dashed off into the night!"

Marinette snatched the notebook from his hand and smiled slyly. "I'm good, besides, you remind me more of the cat, Lucifer, tricky and always getting into trouble!"

Chat laughed at her remark. "Alright, I get it Princess."

He leaned in close to her, turning her cheeks red as she leaned away. "So, how are you this fine day?"

Marinette pushed his face away.

"Fine, until you got here."

"Now Princess, I don' think that's true."

"Then you're lying to yourself." Marinette crossed her arms and harrumphed dramatically. Chat laughter grew. He was enjoying annoying Marinette. "Why are you still here Chat?"

"Does my Princess truly not enjoy my company?", He teased.

Marinette continued gazing at him, waiting for a straight answer. "Alright, fine, I enjoy talking to you."

Marinette looked surprised.

"You enjoy talking to me? What about Ladybug?"

"Ladybug doesn't normally make light conversation with me."

"I see.", Marinette nodded understandingly. "So what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"What sort of things do you like to do besides design?"

Marinette was surprised by this auestion, but answered it anyways.

"My parents are bakers, so I enjoy baking sometimes, I'm not as good as my dad, but I'm not bad."

"You'll have to make me something sometime Princess!", Chat teased.

'I suppose I will!"

Marinette smiled.

The two spent the next hour and a half making small talk. Asking eachother about favorite foods and hobbies (Chat had to lie about a few things in order to keep his identity a secret).

When 9:00 finally came, Chat knew it was time to leave.

"Good night my Princess!"

"Good night Chat."

Marinette had no idea what she was doing as she leaned in a nd gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "It was nice talking to you."

Marinette turned around and went down the trap door to her room. Leaving behind a boy who was very confused as to why he blushed so much when Marinette kissed his cheek.

Chat rubbed it tenderly. He shook his head to try and clear his mind.

 _"Get a hold of yourself Chat, it was just to say goodnight, not anything more, besides, it's not like Ladybug kissed you or anything, so you shouldn't be so pleased.",_ he thought to himself.

Chat then leaped away, back to his room, unaware that he was falling in love all over again with the same person.

 _Note: There you go guys. Once again, sorry if any future chapters come late. I'm in musical, band, and show choir, so my life is pretty busy! Also, if you want fan art , headcanons, comics, gifs, etc. about_ _Miraculous Ladybug,_ _along with my other fanfics, please follow my tumblr page. I go by the same name as I do on here. Thanks for reading this chapter! It really makes me happy that people seem to like it! If you have any ideas of what I should put in ere, let me know and I will try to incorporate it into my story! Thanks again!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Sorry about taking so long. Got this chapter idea from a tumblr drawing. I thought it was an amazing thing to happen to them. Kudos to the artist! Here you go!_

 **A FIGHT AT THE SCHOOL**

Adrien had barely slept a wink last night. His mind was to full of confusion. And so, when Adrien went to school the next day, it was no wonder he fell asleep during History.

A loud bell rang, waking Adrien from his cat nap. He slowly opened his eyes, still in a daze, and wiped the small trail of drool from his chin with his sleeve.

"Morning sunshine!"

Adrien looked to his left to see a laughing Nino.

"Morning my butt...", Adrien mumbled, "They start school too early..."

Adrien grabbed his bag, tossing his blank notebook inside as he got up to head to the next class. "Hey Nino, could I borrow your notes?"

Nino laughed, then turned a bit red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You could, but..." Nino opened his notebook, which was full of random doodles and a total of five notes, each three words long.

Adrien rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Its alright Nino, I'll just ask Marinette if I can borrow her notes."

Nino bobbed his eyebrows up and down teasingly. "You'll ask _Marinette_ for her notes eh?"

Adrien pushed Nino away jokingly, "It doesn't mean anything Nino, it's just notes."

"Thats what they all say!", Nino laughed.

But after that Nini let it go. Well, he let it go for the moment, Adrien _knew,_ Nino was geared up and ready to tease him some more later.

When lunch finally rolled around, Adrien walked over to Marinette. As he did, he began to feel a bit nervous, still remembering to goodnight kiss. " _It didn't mean anything,"_ he kept repeating to himself. But he still couldn't get it out of his mind.

By the time he reached Marinette, Adrien was _sure_ his face was bright red.

Standing nervously behind her, Adrien tapped Marinette's shoulder and said, "Um, hi Marinette."

 _Smooth, very smooth,_ He chatised himself for being nervous.

Marinette turned her head and flushed deep crimson. She gave a slight jump when their eyes met.

"Um, er, ah, h-hi A-Adrien." Marinette gave a tiny wave.

"Er, I was wondering," Adrien rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "If you have the notes from History class."

Marinette looked startled.

"Er, y-yes I-I do."

"Um, I sorta, fell asleep during class, could I borrow your notes?"

Her face lit up.

"S-sure!" Eagerly, Marinette dug through her backpack, pulling out carefully handwritten notes.

"Thanks a lot, I'll be sure to return them as soon as I can!" Adrien took the notes from Marinette's shaking hand, missing her little happy squeak when their hands touched.

"Thanks again Marinette!"

"N-no p-problem!"

Adrien was just walking away when a loud explosion rocked to school. He turned back around to see a construction worker who had become an akuma.

Every were he placed his hand, an explosion bloomed. On his head was a deep purple construction hat.

Another explosion happened, and Adrien knew he had to transform.

The explosions where getting closer, and a particularly large one shook the ground, causing Marinette to trip on her own feet.

"Marinette!" Adrien just barely managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Marinette, run!"

Adrien grabbed her her hand and held it in a tight grip as he began running away with her.

Weaving in between other students who were rushing to escape the attack, Adriens only thought was to get Marinette to safety.

They were almost to the door when another explosion caused bits of the school to collapse.

By a stroke of bad luck, a large chunk of debris dropped down towards them. Adrien yanked Marinette out of the way.

The chunk of rock landed, and the world around them went quiet.

"Marinette, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I think so, what about you?"

"I'm fine, but it looks like we've been cut off from all the other students!"

 _Drat._ How was he supposed to transform into Chat Noir while Marinette was here?

What Adrien didn't know, was that Marinette was having similar thoughts.

Adrien stood up and dusted himself off.

He looked around to see that a wall of debris had been created, sealing off any exit they could have. He would have to protect Marinette as Adrien.

"Alright Marinette, we need to find something to use as a weapon."

Adrien picked up a broken broom handle that was by his feet. He twirled it around, it wasn't perfect, but it should work similar to his baton.

Meanwhile, Marinette had found a small tether ball, still attached to it's string that had been blasted all the way over here.

She began spinning it, smiling at her find.

Adrien nodded his head. "I suppose that works as a weapon."

He turned to the only path they had, which was headed to the Akuma.

"Now, stay behind me, I'll keep you safe, right now, we need to keep ourselves alert and ready to fight. Don't worry, I'm sure Ladybug will be here soon"

Behind him, Marinette frowned.

"M-mabye Chat Noir will come."

 _"I wouldn't bet on it..."_ thought Adrien.

"Maybe." Is what Adrien said outloud. He didn't want to get Marinettes hopes up. They would just have to wait for Ladybug.

Holding his stick like a baseball bat, Adrien, slowly walked towards the raging Akuma. He held his other arm back, keeping Marinette behind him as he acted like a shield.

He suddenly jerked against the wall, pulling Marinette with him. He looked around the corner and saw the Akuma blowing the school apart with his explosions.

 _"Com'on Ladybug, where are you?"_

Adrien was getting very worried now, it was hard to protect Marinette as just Adrien. He began thinking of a plan. "Marinette, I need you to go find somewhere safe to hide while we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'll be right behind you bringing up the rear."

"B-but what If you got hurt?"

Marinette had no idea what to do. She wanted to leave so she could transform, but what about Adrien? No. She would stay and fight as Marinette. No way was she going to leave _Adrien_ to fight on his own! Even if it was pretty heroic how he was protecting her.

"I'll be fine Marinette, now go!"

"N-no! If you fight, I fight with you!"

Adrien stared at Marinette in surprise. He had no idea she was so brave! Even if it was stupid that she thought she was going to fight an Akuma, her being just a normal girl and everything. Oh well.

Finally, Adrien nodded his consent and allowed Marinette to stay.

Both were getting very worried. Marinette was worried that Chat Noir wasn't here yet and Adrien was worried that Ladybug was here yet. Both totally unaware that the superhero they needed was right next to them.

Knowing that they needed to stop the Akuma soon, both decided they had waited long enough for help.

They looked at eachother, determination set into their very souls, they rushed in to battle.

Marinette ran around screaming and distracting the Akuma as she bopped it on the head a couple times with the tether ball. Meanwhile, Adrien ran in, swing his broom stick as he attempted to knock the hat off of the Akuma. "Almost got it!" He knocked it off and tossed it to Marinette as he dodged other attacks jumping around as explosions rocked the very ground.

Marinette grabbed it. Remembering that she had to keep her identity a secret, Marinette called out, "What do I do with it?!"

Adrien, also trying to keep his identity a secret, yelled back, "Um, do what Ladybug does in those videos of her fighting, I think you break it or something?"

Marinette nodded, ran to a wall, and began bashing it against the wall, hard.

"How on earth do you break a construction hat!", she yelled, very annoyed at the Akuma's choice in an object to posess.

Exasperated, Marinette looked around, she saw the construction worker still blowing things up, an idea came to her mind.

"Hey! You suck!"

She knew it was a bad insult, but it seemed to work as he turned and glared at her. "Bet you can't blow up me!"

She was having doubts, but somethibg had to be done.

"Marinnette! What are you doin?!" Adrien was looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Just trust me!"

The man came rushing at her, his hand held out to kill her, and-

His hand touched the helmet instead.

He looked at in fear as Marinette tossed it as far from her and Adrien as she could.

The hat exploded in midair, causing her and Adrien to get thrown back by the sheer force of it.

When the sky cleared, a small purple butterfly could be seen. Before it could fly away, Adrien ripped off his short and threw it around the butterfly, trapping it in his clothing.

"Got you!" Adrien smiled, now all he had to do was bring it to Ladybug later tonight on patrol.

Beside him, Marinette' S face grew red and hot as she stared at a shirtless Adtien, admiring his large muscles that she had never noticed before.

"Marinette?"

Marinette was startled out of her reverie as she looked at Adrien.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Nice going."

He smiled.

Out of sheer habit he raised his fist to give her a fist bump, and Marinette, out of habit as well, bumped it.

They both suddenly looked very confused, staring at their fists. Adrien shrugged it off.

"Marinette, why don't you go find a way out of here? I'll head out another way to see if we can get out of here."

Adrien decided to try and use this moment to transform into Chat Noir.

Marinette nodded eagerly,

"S-sure!"

They both ran off.

After transforming, Chat Noir ran back to the site of the epic fight, an unconscious construction worker in the middle of the floor. Beside him was Ladybug.

"Wel, well, well, if it isn't My Lady, seems we both got here a little late, huh? Paw-y about that!" He winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Enough of the puns Chat, we need to find the Akuma and cleanse it."

"No worries My Lady, I already found it!"

He held out his hand where a trapped butterfly lay.

Ladybug smiled. "Perfect!"

"I think you man, purr-fect, My Lady."

Ladybug didn't say anything to him as she threw her yo-yo at the creature, cleansing it from evil.

"See ya later Chat, I have something to do!"

And with that, Ladybug swung off, leaving a euphoric Chat behind.

 _Note: There you go guys! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry, I love puns but I don't know very many cat puns, I actually had to look them up! Well, there should be an increase in cat puns now. So I hope you're ready for tha! Next chapter should be coming soon!_

 _~Nerdqueen395_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I'm literally writing this during class I have so little free time. Another tumblr post idea for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I may be pausing this series to write a Christmas fanfic! Yay! Christmas! Anyhow, here we go!_

A CHEESY MESS IN THE STREETS

Adriens joy from seeing Ladybug only grew when he saw Marinette come running back saying that she had found a way out.

The two of them limped out, straight into a large crowd of their fellow students, anxiously awaiting for them to come out safe and sound.

Tearfully, Alya ran up and hugged Marinette.

"I was so worried Marinette! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh my gosh! You're hurt! Come with me!"

Flustered by all the attention she was getting, Marinette followed suit after Alya.

Adrien smiled behind her, watching in mirth as Marinette was poked and prodded, sanitized and bandaged, by nearby nurses and doctors.

"Hey dude, you look like you've seen some action as well, let's get you fixed up." Nino had snuck up beside him, tenderly patting Adrien on the back.

"Thanks Nino."

They nurse taking care of Adrien, who's name was Evelyn, had him sit next to Marinette as she cleaned out his cuts with alcohol.

Adrien winced at the stoning disinfectant, "Good golly, that hurts more than when I got injured!"

Beside him, Marintte chuckled.

"Are you laughing at my pain!" Adrien gasped as he pretended to be offended.

At this joke, Marinette's smile grew a little wider and her laugh a little fuller.

Adrien smiled softly, Marinette's laugh as warm and kind, it made him feel...happy.

As was to be expected, school was cancelled for a few weeks, the children being assigned a few pieces of homework to get done instead.

Back at the bakery, Marinette was doodling on one of the pieces of mentioned hoework, namely, her history homework.

In the bottom corner, Marinette had begun doodling a small drawing of Adrien and her holding hands. She had worked surprisingly hard on such a small sketch, shading and adding hints of color to add dimension.

It took quite a while, and by the time Marinette had deemed it perfect, she was too tired to head to her bed, and instead fell asleep at her desk, dreaming of Adrien asking her out on the perfect date, but when she showed uo, it was Chat Noir who was taking her on the date. And, for some odd reason, Marinette didn't mind.

The loud ringtone from her phone woke her up the next morning. Wipeing drool from her chin, Marinette drowswely answered her phone.

"Yeaahhees?" Marinette yawned as she spoke.

"Marinette! Thank the stars you're ok!"

Marinette frowned, her mind still clearing away the cloud of sleep.

"Umm.. yeah, I'm ok, what's up?"

"Oh gosh Marinette! Honestly, sometimes you act blonder than Chloe's hair! ( _Note from author: I'm blonde, so I get to make this joke, tehe!)"_

"What do you mean Alya?"

A loud crash from outside caused Marinete to jump a little. "What the..."

" _Now_ do you see what I mean Marinette?!"

Right outside Marinettes window, a large Akuma was wreaking havoc. How Marinette had not noticed was beyond her comprehension.

Not only that, but why weren't her parents rushing up here to grab Marinette or tell her to get herself somewhere safe?

A deep guttural yell from outside answered Marinettes question.

In the Akumas claws, was her mother's unconscious body, her father swing a rolling pin back and forth, trying to catch the monsters attention.

"Mom!"

"Marinette? Marinette?! What's going on?! Are you ok?!"

Marinette raised the phone shakely to her ear.

"I-I've got to go Alya, I'll tell you what happened later!"

And with that, Marinette quickly hung up and raced back to her desk, where Tikki was still sleeping soundly.

"Tikki! Tikki, wake up! I have to transform, and quick!"

Tikki slowly opened her eyes, jumping and alert the moment another loud crash shook the bakery.

 _"Tikki! Transform!"_

Tikki was sucked into the earings as Marinette felt the familiar rush of power fill her as red and spotted spandex fit itself tightly onto her body.

Swing her yo-yo, Ladybug jumped out the window to face the Akuma.

As she did thus, she spotted Chat Noir bounding across roofs to the scene of the fight.

Ladybug swung over and landed next to him.

"Ah, My Lady, good morning to you!"

Chat grabbed her hand and attempted to kiss it, but, as usual, Ladybug just swatted it away.

"Not now Chat, the Akuma has taken someone prisoner. Now, we need to-"

Ladybug was cut off by Chats sudden bout of chuckling, which soon escalated into howling laughter.

"Chat?! What on earth is going on!"

Chat tried to calm down as he smiled smugly at her.

"Heh,y-you have a MEW-tiful drawing on your cheek!"

Ladybug groaned. Both at the _terrible_ pun, and the fact that her drawing had somehow found itself on her _cheek_ rather than her paper.

Chat leaned in closer to her.

"So, My Lady, just who is on your cheek? It's too smudged to tell!"

All the tension that had gathered itself in her gut released. Luckily for her, Chat didn't see who she had been drawing.

"It's none of your business Chat, and speaking of business, we have an Akuma to tend to."

Chat kept staring at her cheek.

"Chat?"

Without blinking or looking away, Chat licked his thumb, and began scrubbing furiously at her cheek, attempting to clean away the lead imprint.

"CHAT!", Ladybug screamed. She blushed furiously and began kicking and squirming, making a desperate try at escaping Chat Noir's saliva. "CHAT! STOP!"

"Just a moment, I almost got it off."

Ladybug growled and smacked his hand. Her parents where in trouble.

"Chat! The Akuma has taken a prisoner!"

Chat stopped wiping her cheek, his face dark. All signs of previous laughter gone.

"Who did he take?"

Chat sounded super concerned. More than he usually was when it came to an Akuma.

Deep down, Chat was worried about Marinette, this _was_ her street after all.

"A Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

Chats eyes widened, fear and worry reflected back at Ladybug, mirroring the feelings she wanted to show.

Chat growled, then said, "Is her daughter and husband ok?"

Ladybug was surprised by Chats question, he was worried about her? The _Marinette_ side of her?

"Um, y-yeah, I uh, I got the daughter to safety, she's with a friend, her husband's the one threatening the Akuma. Why are you so worried Chat?"

"I'm friends with the girl."

"As Chat? Or..."

What was she doing?! They were supposed to keep their identitys a secret! "You know what, don't answer that, we have an Akuma to defeat."

Chat nodded, grimly, then the duo leaped off the roof into the heat of battle.

The Akuma seemed to be made of a gooey substance. It gave off a _very_ delicious smell. One that Marinette recognized.

 _The Akuma was made out of her dad's cheese bread._

Crispy shell covered in garlic and other herbs, the inside filled with gooey mozzarella. A favorite amongst many costumers, this pull apart garlic bread was one of Marinettes favorites as well.

Despite the circumstances, Ladybugs mouth couldn't help but water at the suculant aroma pouring from the Akumas very being.

 _"Plagg, shut up, we can't transform just so you can eat the Akuma!"_

Ladybug turned to see Chat's eyes shut, his fingers at his temples as he whispered to himself. Who was Plagg? And what was Chat doing?

"Uh, Chat?"

"Hm!" He looked back up at her. "Sorry, my Kwami has tge strangest obsession with cheese."

Ooh, ok, figures. Since Marinette needed a Kwami transform, Chat must need one too. His was probably named Plagg. And by the one-sided argument Ladybug was hearing between Chat and his Kwami, Plagg must be a handful. And a huge lover of cheese.

"Tell Plagg if we defeat the Akuma quickly, I'll bring him some cheese the next time we meet up."

By the way Chat became silent, Ladybug guessed that Plagg must have shut up. "Now, if we could please get back to kicking Akume behind."

Chat winked, the pushed his arms forward, interlocking his hands and cracking his fingers.

"No purr-oblems here Ladybug, ready to rumble?"

"Gosh Chat, your pins are getting more and more cheesier everytime you speak!"

Chats eyes widened.

"D-did you just, _pun?"_

"Hm?"

Wait a second... Ladybug facepalmed. Cheesier. Of all the stupid things to say.

Chat smiled and began bouncing on his toes.

"You did just pun my Lady! A furry good one I might add!"

Ladybug groaned.

"Back to work kitty cat."

The two swung into action. Chat hitting the Akuma with his baton, and Ladybug attempting to wrap her yo-yo around her mom so as to get her to safety.

She finally did, and swung her mom (grabbing her father along the way) and stuck them on the balcony of their home.

"Stay here."

She spoke in a deep tone, disguising her voice so her parents couldn't recognize her.

"Our daughter, is she ok?" Her father was looking at her, fear glinting in his eyes.

"Um, yeah, I, I brought her over to the school..."

"Thank heaven's!" Her mother breathed out in relief, still shaking from being held captive in a bread monsters grasp.

Ladybug nodded goodbye, and swung away before her parents could get a good look at her.

"Ladybug! Could use some help here!"

Ladybug heard Chat Noir's cries of urgency.

His stick was stuck in the cheesy insides of the Akuma.

Ladybug groaned. "Great, just great."

Tossing her yo-yo into the air, she shouted, "Lucky Charm!"

A great mass of pink ladybugs swirled around the yo-yo, and down dropped...

Oh gosh. This was going to be interesting.

In her hands, Ladybug held a large box filled with forks and knives, patterned with Ladybug spots.

"What am I supposed to do with _these!"_

Her voice was shrill.

Chat looked over and laughed at what had happened.

"I guess you eat it Ladybug!"

Shee looked around, everybody around the Akuma was highlighted, she looked from the silverware, then back to the Akuma. It looked like Chat Noir was right.

Ladybug began running around, handing everyone two eating utensils, and telling them to dig in.

Battle crys rang through the air, muffled as each civilian fought, er, _ate_ , bravely.

Eventually, all that was left of the gigantic garlic bread, was a cheese glob the size of a man with a deep purple receipt stuck to it. Ladybug took that off the Akumatized being, cheese strands still sticking to it, an ripped it in half.

"Time to cleanse evil!" She cried.

"And the streets..." Chat mumbled.

She caught the butterfly and freed it. Then, cried out loudly, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She threw her silverware into the air, around her, civilians did the same. Forks and knives exploded into an almost firework like display, as tiny ladybugs cleaned the street.

Her earings beeped.

"I've got to go Chat, see you!"

And with that, Ladybug flew off to a hiding place. She then ran back to the street, her parents smiled brightly at the sight of her. And three shared a hug. A tap on her shoulder had her turn around. _Chat was still here._

"Hello there!", he grinned slyly.

Marinette's parents smiled to eachother, they had actually met both Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir! Before they could say anything though, the man who had been Akumatized came to them and asked to say his apologies. The two parents left, leaving behind Chat and Marinette.

"You ok Princess?"

Chat looked at her, a slight hint of worry in them.

"Y-yeah, Ladybug got me out of here, but when I heard it was over I rushed back. Is everything ok?"

Chat smiled, "Everything's fine Princess, now I've got to go, but dont worry! Purr-haps I'll see you later!"

And with that, Chat Noir winked, then bounded away.

Marinette shook her head and walked away, smiling to herself.

She walked into the bakery, leaving behind a street full of people, proudly bragging about how they had helped Chat Noir and Ladybug defeat an Akuma.

 _Note: Tadah! Lots of puns_ and _I managed to find time to write a good chapter, at least, I hope its good. Aanyhow, there will be more chapters on their way, but I am putting it on hold to write a Christmas fic. Yay! Christmas!_


End file.
